Helping Hand
by Desuke-Love
Summary: Kurt had been cold to the gay-but-somehow-seemingly-popular new kid Blaine, but only to hide his feelings for him. But Blaine's life is much darker than it appears to be. Can Kurt stop him from breaking and help him see that he doesn't need to hide?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! This story was commissioned by someone on deviantART. Yep, I do commissions on there! Very cheap ones! ^^ So if you have an account and would like me to write anything for you (doesn't even have to be Klaine, but it can be ;3) then the link to my account is on my profile page. Do it! I want more commissions! Lol XD**

**So anyways, this is my slightly AU ficlet, Helping Hand. **

Kurt sighed, gazing at the picture hanging up his locker. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at him. He knew that it would completely weird Blaine out if he knew that Kurt had a picture of him in his locker, but Kurt was beyond caring at this point. Looking at the picture wasn't as good as looking at the real thing, but it was something at least.

Blaine Anderson had transferred into McKinley a few months before, and had taken the entire school (and glee club) by storm. He was somehow able to be popular despite the fact that he was in glee _and_ gay, an achievement that Kurt envied with scorn, and yet admired with a passion. The two got on ok, Blaine always trying to make more of an effort than Kurt did, but they weren't close. The truth was, Kurt was afraid to get too close to Blaine. He had fallen for him hard, but he didn't want Blaine to know that; he was a bright star, and Kurt was scared that he'd get burnt if he got to close.

So stolen glances and a secret picture in a locker would have to do.

Glee club was cancelled that day (half the members had come down with the flu) so Kurt was making his way to the car park, when he felt someone grab him from behind. He spun round to face Karofsky, Azimio, and two other football jocks, all four faces plastered with cruel smirks.

"What's up, _faggot_?" Karofsky spat. Kurt swallowed nervously, but put on a brave face.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Well, it seems to us," Azimio began. "That no matter how many times we toss you in a dumpster or give you a slushy facial, you don't seem to get the hint."

"Yeah. You're still sprinkling your faggy faerie dust everywhere!" one of the other jocks added.

"And we don't like it," Karofsky concluded, giving Kurt a shove. He fell back onto the tarmac, his lips set in a defiant scowl.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," he hissed, hoping that his voice didn't waver. "But I don't plan on changing any time soon."

He'd barely gotten the last word out of his mouth when he felt Azimio's foot connect with his ribcage. Kurt gasped, struggling to take a breath as he felt someone kick him in the back. He was yanked to his feet by his hair and punched in the face by one of them, he wasn't sure who. All he was aware of as he stumbled back to the ground was dizziness and cruel laughter. And then a voice.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kurt looked up, but the punch had made his vision blurry and he couldn't make out who had suddenly stood himself between him and his tormentors.

"Out of the way _fag_!" someone spat. _Fag? Who could they be talking to? Oh, wait..._

"Why don't you just leave him alone? What the hell did he do to you?" the boy who Kurt now realised was Blaine demanded.

"Stay out of this!"

"If you think I'm just going to walk away, you are sorely mistaken."

"We got no problem messing you up too!"

"Go ahead. But you'd better make it quick; the teachers are coming out any minute now."

The boys grumbled in defeat. "This ain't over!" Karofsky promised, before they all trudged off, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. Blaine knelt down next to Kurt, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Fine," Kurt said through gritted teeth. He tried to stand up, but doubled over from the pain in his chest.

"Hey, careful! Come on, let me help you."

"I don't need your help!" Kurt insisted, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay. His face flushed with shame. _Why did he have to see me like that? He probably thinks I'm pathetic and weak. He probably pities me right now._

"At least let me drive you home. You're in no state to drive right now."

"What about my car?"

"You can come into school with your brother and Puck tomorrow. It'll be safe until then. Come on."

Kurt refused to let Blaine help him walk to the car, but the dark haired boy walked very close to him, bracing himself to catch the other boy if he fell. When they got to the car, Blaine opened the passenger door, and Kurt got in, mumbling something about not being a girl, and Blaine chuckled in spite of himself.

The car ride to Kurt's house was silent except for the odd giving of directions. When they eventually pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson home, Kurt mumbled "thank you," and hurried to his front door.

"Hey, wait!" Blaine called, getting out of the car and going after Kurt, who had just stepped into his house.

"I can take it from here Blaine," Kurt huffed, as the other boy stepped into his hallway.

Blaine tilted his chin up, examining the forming bruise on his face with a wince. Kurt tried to keep his hammering heart under control. _He's not interested in you Kurt! He just feels sorry for you!_

"You need to get an ice pack on that cheek."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"Kurt. I'm not pitying you or anything. I know what this feels like."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was looking at him, not with pity, like Kurt had assumed he would, but with understanding. He nodded and let the boy follow him to the kitchen.

"You don't seem the type go get the ever-loving crap beaten out of you. Everyone loves you. Even those jocks backed off when you told them to," Kurt muttered sadly as he put some ice in the ice pack.

"Wasn't always like that." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him a couch in the living room. "In middle school and at my first high school, I was picked on every day. I got my fair share of dumpster tosses and locker slams. Once we got to high school, they started to get worse. I'd 'get the ever-loving crap' beaten out of me once a week."

"Then what?" Kurt asked. Blaine took the ice pack from his hand and held it gently to Kurt's cheek.

"I ran. I went to Dalton Academy. It's an all boys private school. They have a zero-tolerance anti-bullying policy. Everyone treated everyone with respect. No one ever bullied me there."

"So why did you leave?"

Blaine chuckled softly. "Dalton isn't the real world. I knew I had to face up to people like the one's I ran away from. Prepare myself for the big wide world."

Kurt nodded. "It's easy to fake confidence, huh?"

"Yeah. It is."

Fake confidence. Kurt was loaded with it. He had confidence in his talent, yes. In himself, sometimes. But that wasn't the same as the confidence to _be_ yourself. The confidence to stare adversity in the face and tell it to fly a kite. Because it was times like that that confidence had to be faked, in order to hide the frightened little child that Kurt still was deep down.

Blaine lowered the ice pack, noticing that Kurt was furiously blinking back tears.

"You can cry if you want to."

Kurt shook his head, but he couldn't hold the tears back any longer. His face crumpled as he finally began to cry. He didn't even protest when Blaine wrapped his arms around him and let him sob into his chest.

"It's ok to cry you know. Nobody can be strong forever."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kurt asked, pulling away. "You've been nice to me since you transferred, but I keep shrugging you off."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I figure you need someone to relate to. Maybe I'm being selfish and I'm just looking for someone _I _can relate to. Or maybe..." Blaine paused, gently wiping a tear from Kurt's cheek. "Maybe it has something to do with that picture of me in your locker."

Kurt's eyes widened. "B-but how did you... I mean I..."

But he was cut off by Blaine pressing his lips against his own. Kurt froze. _This cannot be happening! Blaine Anderson cannot be kissing me!_

But apparently, Blaine mistook Kurt's shock for disgust and pulled away. "Kurt, I ... I'm sorry! I shouldn't have... I mean I thought that... I have to go." He shot up and tried to leave the room, but Kurt went after him.

"Blaine, wait! Don't go."

Blaine turned to face Kurt, but avoided meeting his eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kurt asked.

"I just thought..." Blaine shook his head. "I thought wrong. I'm sorry."

"You didn't think wrong," Kurt whispered, taking a step forward and bringing their lips together. "You thought _right_."

"Good," Blaine breathed. He cupped Kurt's uninjured cheek and kissed him gently. Kurt tried to deepen it, but Blaine pulled away. "Not now. You'll hurt yourself."

Kurt pouted adorably, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh and plant a chaste kiss on the boys' lips.

"So, does... this mean we're... together?" Kurt asked bashfully.

"Who would be crazy enough to turn you down?" Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt blushed and nestled his face into Blaine's neck.

"So," Blaine smiled. "How did you get that picture?"

Kurt laughed. "You will _never_ know."

**Because seriously, how **_**did **_**he get that picture? Ah, I suppose we shall never know. So what did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Hopefully not the latter lol. Review and let me know! And remember; check out my deviantART and commission!**

**Plus, someone commissioned a sequel, so look out for chapter two!**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii folks! ^^ Well, as some of you noticed (and some of you didn't) this was supposed to be a one-shot. But, since so many people were under the impression there would be more, I thought 'what the heck' and decided to carry it on! Lol XD I dunno how long it's gonna be though. This chapter is just pointless lolz, but rest assured, there will be angst in the future. It's called Helping Hand for a reason! Lol XD **

**Warblers ahead! Not all of them, but my faves ^^ Lol **

**So here's chapter 2 of Helping Hand! **

"What if your friends don't like me?"

Blaine turned to a nervous Kurt, a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't be silly. Of course they'll like you. You're amazing."

Kurt blushed, and Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly.

The two had been dating for just over two months, and Blaine's friends from Dalton had finally managed to convince him to introduce them to Kurt. So Blaine had to convince a slightly terrified Kurt, and they were all to meet in the food court at the mall.

"So how many people are we meeting?" Kurt asked.

"Wes and Thad, Jeff and Nick, David and Nathan."

"So Wes and Thad are together, and so are Nick and Jeff?"

"Yep."

"Is _everyone _at Dalton gay?"

Blaine laughed. "No. There are about twelve 'out' guys there. It's just that half of them are Warblers. And Wes and Jeff aren't gay; Wes is Bi and Jeff is Pansexual."

"That's... that everyone is comfortable enough to come out; it's..."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, there they are." Blaine waved to a group of young boys sitting around one of the tables. He made to join them, but Kurt froze, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand.

"I don't know if I can do this Blaine." Said boy smiled incredulously.

"Since when do you care about what other people think?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "It's not that, it's just... I keep thinking that you're going to go over there and realise how much you miss them all and go back to Dalton!" he blurted.

Blaine blinked a few times, surprised, then shook his head and laughed. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Don't judge me!" Kurt pouted. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, and he fought to keep a smile from his lips. "Ok, fine, you can judge me."

Blaine gave his boyfriend a small peck on the forehead. "I think it's adorable. I think _you're _adorable. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere. Ok?"

"Ok."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand affectionately as he led him towards his friends.

"Hey guys! Kurt, this is Nick, Jeff, Thad, Wes, David and Nathan. Guys, this is Kurt."

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Heya Kurt!"

"Blaine has already told us _everything _about you," David teased. Blaine shot him a 'silence or die' glare.

"He says you're a counter-tenor," Wes added. "If you ever get bored of McKinley, the Warblers could sure use one."

Kurt laughed, unsure of what to say. Couldn't they throw a _question_ in somewhere?

"Hey Kurt, you have to vote for this poll," Nathan pipped up, pulling out a notepad and pen. "Who's better; Lady Gaga or Katy Perry?"

"Lady Gaga," Kurt answered without a second thought.

"Yes! High Five man!" Jeff laughed, holding his hand up. Kurt laughed and High Fived him. "How many is that now?"

"Lady Gaga has eighty five votes so far. Katy Perry has seventy nine. Sorry Blainey," Nathan teased.

"Hey, the majority isn't always right," Blaine insisted.

"Well, in this case it is," Kurt smirked.

"I like him," Thad decided, and everyone laughed.

"Dude, I wish I had the confidence to pull off that outfit," Nick gushed. Kurt smiled at him.

"Oh, it's easy. Just look in the mirror and tell yourself you look fabulous."

"Oh, I tell him he looks fabulous all of the time. He just never believes me," Jeff said.

"You lie! You tell him he looks _sexy_ all of the time!" David countered. Jeff shrugged.

"That's 'cos he is."

Nick blushed and elbowed his boyfriend in the arm. "Jeff! Shut up!"

"Come on, let's order!"

"Jeff, all you think about is food!"

"I doubt I'm the only hungry one here!"

"Do they have anything vegetarian on this menu?"

"They have salad."

"Do I look like someone who eats _salad _for lunch?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged amused glances as the light banter continued.

"What do you think so far?" Blaine asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I think this is going to be a very interesting lunch."

**Ok, yes, I'm too tired to carry on. But if I didn't cut it there, it would have been so long before I found a good place! Sowwy X3 lol XD **

**By the way, for anyone who doesn't know, Pansexual is when gender means nothing at all to you. You will like boys, girls and transgenders. It is not the same as being Bi (Bi is only boys and girls) but is often confused with it, so I'm just clearing that up. I think it would be so much easier if we were all Pansexual. Gender is more trouble than it's worth (this coming from a heterosexual lol)**

**So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review and let me know! I shall update this after I update my other Klaine Multi-chap lol XD**

**(btw, see what I did in there? Couldn't help it, that moment was cute X3 lol)**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So how did you guys like the last chapter? This chapter is the start of the angst I promised you lol. Also explains Blaine's position within McKinley, so more stuff is gonna make sense from here on in (I say this because someone reviewed saying how unrealistic it was that Blaine was out-and-proud, in Glee club and not getting his ass kicked. She obviously misunderstood, so I just wanted to clarify that. You'll understand now why that _appears _to be the case)**

** So please enjoy chapter 3 of Helping Hand.**

"Cough up the cash homo!"

Kurt jumped, looking around, but the hallway was empty. _What the hell?_

"Look, I don't have it right now, but if you wait a couple of days..."

"Not good enough fag!"

_Wait. That was Blaine's voice._

Kurt turned the corner. Blaine was pinned against the lockers by Karofsky, Azimio and another jock.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Blaine jerked his head to face Kurt. He didn't look scared about the fact that three jocks were about to beat the crap out of him. As a matter of fact, he looked relatively calm. But when his gaze met Kurt's, his eyes filled with what Kurt could only describe as shame.

"Oh, maybe your girlfriend can pay up," Karofsky taunted.

"Leave him out of this!" Blaine warned.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked, his voice wavering slightly. Azimio laughed.

"Your boyfriend's been paying us off to leave the two of you alone. And it seems like he doesn't have the cash this week."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. Paying off bullies? He couldn't believe Blaine would do something like that.

But then, it made sense.

Aside from the black eye he'd gotten a few days ago, Blaine hadn't received any trouble since transferring. And ever since the day they had gotten together, Kurt hadn't either. He hadn't given it much thought; honestly, he was far to distracted with all things _Blaine_ to pay much attention to anything else.

But of course. He was naive to think it had anything to do with Blaine as a person.

No. It was all to do with his wallet.

"Look, if one of you doesn't pay us, you're both getting your asses kicked," Karofsky threatened. Kurt swallowed, his throat dry. The next thing he did was swallow his pride as he pulled his wallet out of his bag.

"How much?" he asked blandly.

"Thirty bucks."

_Thirty dollars? He's been paying this every week?_

"Here." He handed the money over with a scowl. The jocks smirked.

"Just so you know," he spat. "That's the last instalment that has anything to do with me!"

"Fine with us," Azimio laughed, shoving Kurt into the lockers as he, Karofsky and the other jock left.

Kurt turned to Blaine, who was staring down at the floor as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Look at me!" Kurt said. Blaine winced at the harshness of his voice, but complied.

"Paying off bullies?"

"Look, Kurt, I..."

"I am so disappointed in you."

Blaine's words died in his throat. That was the worst possible thing Kurt could have said. It was all over his face; the disappointment. The shame.

"I'm sorry," he eventually choked. Kurt took a shaky breath.

"Why Blaine? Where's your damn _dignity_? I thought you came here because you wanted to face up to the bullies? To the real world?"

"I did." Tears began to fall from his eyes, but he hastily wiped them away. "I tried but... I... I wasn't strong enough."

Kurt sighed, his face softening. At first, he had thought that Dalton must be an amazing place, but now he realised it just made the real world seem so much harder to face.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine choked. "I know you must be so ashamed of me. I don't... I don't deserve someone as strong as you."

"Hey. Look at me." Blaine turned back to Kurt, who pressed his lips to his forehead. "I'm not ashamed of you."

"But you said..."

"I said 'disappointed'. Not ashamed."

"It's the same thing."

"No, it's not. Ashamed would mean I'm embarrassed of you, and I'm not. I'm just..."

"Disappointed," Blaine finished bitterly. Kurt smiled sadly.

"A little, yes. I won't lie." He pulled him in for a tight embrace. Blaine hesitated before hugging back, relaxing in Kurt's arms.

"Not enough to want to leave me?"

"Not even close. Just... promise me you won't do this any more."

"I promise."

Kurt pulled away with a frown. "No one has hurt you since you came here?"

"No."

"Then how did you get that black eye?"

Blaine froze. He looked down at the floor and pulled away from Kurt.

"You told me it was a jock," Kurt said. "Were you lying?"

"N-no," Blaine stammered.

"Blaine, what's going on?"

"N-nothing. I have to go." He turned and walked briskly away down the hall.

"Blaine! Blaine, talk to me! Please!"

"There's nothing to talk about!" he insisted without turning around. As much as Kurt wanted to follow him, he knew that he wouldn't get anything out of Blaine if he questioned him now. He'd already shut himself off, and once Blaine shut himself off, it was hard to coax him out again.

Kurt couldn't squash the twisting feeling in his gut though. _Someone _had given Blaine that black eye.

And if it wasn't someone at McKinley, then who was it?

**I'll give you three guesses :P**

**So there you have it! The reason Blaine has been able to fit in just fine at McKinley so far. Because after all, if the jocks leave you alone, everyone else seems to think it's ok to talk to you. I wish it weren't the case, but it seems to be that the minority that people respect and fear have the highest influence over the sheep-like majority.**

**Isn't high school great? (sarcasm -_-)**

**So, what did you think? Review and let me know!**

**It'll be mostly angsty stuff from here on in folks! Just so you know ^^**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ho Klainebows! Enjoy the last chapter? Hope you did! ^^ Lol. Well, in retrospect, since you're reading this chapter you probably did lol. **

**In this chapter, we get to find out about the black eye (although most of you have probably guessed how he got it already. But let's pretend you haven't, oui? Lol XD)**

**By the way, are there any Finn/Sam shippers here? (Oh don't look at me like that, they are an adorable pairing!) If so, check out my fic Accidents Happen! I know fics for these guys are rare (which sucks lol).**

**I own Glee and all it's characters because I am Ryan Murphy (Did you sense the sarcasm there? Cos I meant it xP lol) **

**And so I present to you chapter 4 of Helping Hand.**

Blaine spent the next day very deliberately avoiding Kurt.

Kurt didn't know what was happening with Blaine, but it scared him. He always thought that he was so strong, but yesterday there was a fear in Blaine's eyes that made him look like a frightened child.

Kurt didn't manage to confront him until after school, when he was on his way to glee club.

"Blaine. Wait up!"

Blaine turned to see Kurt, then turned back and quickened his pace.

"Blaine stop! You have to talk to me some time!" He caught up with Blaine and held on to his wrist. Blaine flinched and tried to pull away, but Kurt tightened his grip.

"Stop trying to avoid this Blaine!"

"We're going to be late for glee club."

"Screw glee club! Blaine, talk to me! What is going on?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing."

"Bullshit!" Kurt yelled. Blaine stared at him with shock. This was the first time he'd ever heard him swear.

"What do you want me to say Kurt?" Blaine said, exasperated.

"I want to know who gave you that black eye!"

Blaine let out a deep breath. "Not here. Can we... can we talk at your house?"

"Of course."

Kurt sent a quick text to Mercedes saying that they would both be missing glee club before the two of them made their way back to Kurt's house. Burt and Carol were still at work, and Finn was obviously at glee, so they were alone in the house.

Kurt made two cups of coffee and brought them in the living room. He handed one to Blaine before sitting down next to him.

"Ok. Talk."

Blaine took a sip of coffee and sighed. "Your dad. He's... he's really supportive of you. Of who you are."

"Yes?"

"My dad... he's not like that."

Kurt froze. "You mean... your _dad _did this to you?"

Blaine nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks. Kurt put his coffee down and took Blaine's from him as well before pulling him in, holding him tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I... never realised." He pulled away slightly so he could look at Blaine. "Is... is this the first time he's... hit you?"

Blaine swallowed and shook his head, his eyes not meeting Kurt's. Said boy could feel his eyes filling with tears, but he blinked them back furiously. He needed to be strong for Blaine right now.

"Does he... hit you often?" he asked gently. Blaine nodded. "How long has he been doing it?"

"Since I came out," Blaine choked. Kurt took a sharp intake of breath.

"He hits you because you're gay?" he asked through gritted teeth. Blaine nodded again before breaking down into tears. Kurt held him close, smoothing down his hair. "Shh, it's ok," he said softly. "It'll all be ok."

Except that it wasn't ok. There was nothing ok about a man hitting his child because of his sexuality.

Once Blaine had calmed down a little, Kurt asked "what about your mom?"

"She's too scared to say anything to him."

"Blaine... Blaine, you have to tell someone."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt like he'd been burnt. "No! No, I can't!"

"Blaine, you have to! You can't keep letting him do this to you!"

"I can handle it!"

"Blaine please! This is serious! You need to tell _someone_!" Kurt pleaded.

"That'll just make it worse!"

"_How_?"

"My uncle was the one who payed for me to go to Dalton," Blaine said softly. "To get me away from bullies, but mostly to get me away from my dad. I boarded there. I didn't go home on weekend, only during vacation time, when I had to." He took a shuddering breath and wiped a few stray tears from his cheeks. "After he died, my dad said he wasn't wasting any of his own money sending me to Dalton. That's why I transferred to McKinley."

Kurt pressed his lips together, struggling to push away the urge to cry. "I am so sorry Blaine."

"The guy I pretend to be at school... he's just a fraud!" Blaine stood up, backing away from Kurt. "You don't really know me!"

"Blaine! Calm down! Please!" Kurt walked over to him, cupping his face in his hands and making Blaine look at him.

"You should want to leave me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm not who I pretend to be."

Blaine's eyes looked tired and defeated. Kurt realized that these scars ran deep, much deeper than the physical, and Blaine needed help. He was clearly one push away from falling apart.

"Blaine, listen to me. I care about you! So much! I'm not going to leave you, especially not now!" He pressed their lips together briefly. "You need me. And I'm going to be here for you. You understand me?"

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt closer. He clung to him like a scared little boy would cling to his mother.

"We'll work something out, and it'll all be ok," Kurt reassured. Though even as he said the words, he couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to convince Blaine or himself.

**Can you say angst?**

**So, loved it? Hated it? Hopefully not the latter lol. Review and let me know! ^^**

**That kind of explains everything now, doesn't it? So now that it's all out in the open, what will happen? Will Blaine tell anyone what's going on at home? Will Kurt? We shall see.**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	5. Hi guys

Hi guys

I know I've been away for freaking ever, so now I'm finally making my indefinite hiatus official. I love fanfiction; I feel it has helped me to really progress over the years. But I'm working on some original stuff right now! I'm hoping to self publish soon! The novella I'm working on is about two young guys on a cancer ward. I think it's coming along really well.

If you're interested in the book and you want to support me and keep updated (and that would really mean a lot guys) then please follow me on twitter (CristinaDesuke) or tumblr (desukelove) I hope to see you guys there! Wish me luck! xxx


End file.
